Angel Death
Angel Death is the creator of all Trainsformers, and was even the creator of Megatrain who would later be called as her son. And she is the most dangerous Trainsformer in the universe, more than her son, The Ultratron, Shutdown, and Unicrane. Bio Being a ruler of Cybertrain, Angel Death builds herself up to become a seemingly benevolent figure for the Cybetranians and that she plans to destroy the human race. And she was involved with the great Trainsformers war. However, legendary knights The Insect Bots learn that she is not what they seemed to be and that she plans to drain energy from Earth to restore Cybertron with a machine utilized by a powerful staff, as Angel Death believes that the Earth is nothing more than a worthless planet. Unwilling to let the life on Earth suffer from the Creators' wrath, the Insect Bots rebelled against Angel Death. They stole the technology before hiding it away on Earth and branded her as a deceiver, much to Angel Death's fury. Personality Angel Death started off as cool, collected, imperturbable, and benevolent, as she considers to be one of her finest creations and revered by much of the Cybertrainians. However, she turns out to be extremely cold-hearted uncompromising, opprobrious, wrathful, diabolical, and manipulative, as she has no qualms in draining Earth's energies to restore Cybertrain, even at the cost of killing life on Earth. Being a powerful sorceress in general, Angel Death is shown to be deluded, sarcastic, and treacherous, as she believes that her actions are at best for the survival of Cybertrain. She also blames Thomas for the war between the Trainbots formally led by Steam Prime and Deceptitrains that ravaged much of Cybertrain; even when a furious Thomas pointed out that Megatrain (the former apprentice of The Ultratron and current leader of the Deceptitrains) is the one responsible for causing the war in the first place, Angel Death angrily disagrees and proceeds to pin the blame for Cybertrain's destruction on Thomas before brainwashing the latter into doing her bidding. Her true goal is to destroy earthlings. Appearances Main Weaponry *2 unstable black/silver lightsabers Skills and Abilities Force Skills: '''Angel Death is one of, if not ''the ''most powerful in the Force rivaling that of Krone, O'Diesel, Snoke, and Sidious. '''Intelligence: Trivia *Angel Death makes her first appearance in The Last Trainbot Knight. *She is the first female Train Prime. Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Females Category:Creators Category:Mothers Category:Robots Category:Main Antagonist Category:Primes Category:Traitors Category:Murderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brainwashers Category:Leaders Category:Humanoid Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Tyrants Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopaths Category:Homicidal Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Mongers Category:Thieves Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Necromancers Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Scientists Category:Control Freaks Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's OC Transformers